Fluid handling devices to control fluid flow, including pumps and valves, can be fabricated using techniques similar to those found in applications pertaining to integrated circuits. These devices can be applied to a system to control a fluid flow. Known techniques include devices using magnetically actuated slugs made of a magnetic fluid, a ferrogel, to control a process fluid through a channel. A ferrogel can be prepared by introducing magnetic particles, such as magnetic metal particles, into a gel. A deformable ferrogel can be used in a micro-pump or a micro-valve.